Skeletons in the Closest
by kme97
Summary: In the summer of 1998 Ana Steele disappeared without a trace. With no evidence or real leads it goes cold for almost two years. The one person who has all the answers can't help but instead has to sit back and watch as others try to find answers. It's crazy how many skeletons come out of peoples closets when someone goes missing. Can you put together the pieces of the puzzle? AU
1. Chapter 1

I was never the girl who ran away from home. Not because I was mad, to scare my mom or dad, or because I let a few friends convince me that I should do it. I just didn't do it. If I was going to be late I let my parents know. That doesn't mean that I was a complete loser, never had fun, or didn't get in trouble because I had my fair share. And because of this in the summer of 98' when I didn't call or come home my mom and step-father were panicked. They did have a reason to be scared though because just a few months before this another girl went missing; Krista Woods. I lived in Salem, Oregon and she disappeared from Seattle, Washington which is just 220 miles and four hours away. Not very far right? Before we start my story you need to know Krista's.

Early April 98' one night on the news they announced a missing girl. Amber Alerts had just began to be planned out two years before and there wasn't much of a protocol quite yet. "A sixteen year old girl has been announced as a missing person tonight by police in Seattle after not being seen or heard from in the last forty eight hours. It is believed that she was taken my force and not disappeared by choice. If you have any news please call the number across the screen." This began a full investigation, they crossed her mother out quickly and shortly after her father, and soon it hit a dead end. She had not mentioned anyone that was threatening her, any boys that scared her, and no weird men that had tried to touch her or cat-called her.

With no another leads the police and family began to organize search parties. A good two hundred people would show up; friends, family, police, firemen, and complete strangers. They would pick places close to her home, where she was last known to be, and essentially anywhere around the vicinity. For two weeks they find nothing which they hoped was a good sigh but the last week of April while looking in some woods near a store she had walked to they found her purse and shoes. Nothing had been taken from the purse but the shoes were a concern. The bottom of the shoes were torn up and it seemed as though she had been dragging her feet. The police said this probably meant that she had put up a fight, dragging her feet to try and prevent whoever from taking her, and kicking around scuffing up the shoes. The shoes also showed something else; some blood. Trying to keep a positive out look for the family they hoped that this was caused from putting up a fight.

Hope wouldn't last very long though. Just a week later a couple driving back from a business meeting saw what appeared to be a young girl on the side of the road off highway five. The wife convinced her husband to pull over for fear that something had happen to her and she would die. Carefully they walked up to the girl asking numerous times if she was okay and needed help when they got no response the man walked closer and realized that it was too late to help her. He told his wife to go back to the car quickly and call nine one one from his business phone. When they arrived and alerted the police a young girls body had been found they immediately came to look. They didn't think that it was Krista until dental records confirmed it. They didn't recognize her because her long blonde hair had been chopped off and stained with blood.

This was no longer a case of kidnap and bring a girl home it was now a murder and there were no leads. The killer had left nothing to trace back no DNA, skin, hair, or sperm. It went cold quick. They said on the news for young girl and women to be careful while out, try to not stay our to late, watch for any odd behavior from men or men with women, and even people that you knew. They also said that they believed that the person who did this lived in California and traveled to Seattle for a victim.

You have to think most of the people who heard this didn't change any part of their life. Girls my age didn't stop going out, attending summer parties, going on dates with guys they hardly knew, and staying out late. But the mass majority of those girls are still alive, graduated, possible married, have children, and I'm dead. So why am I dead? Did I deserve it? Was I being punished? Maybe I was a whore who cheated on the wrong guy. Maybe I did something so terrible that death was the only thing that could equal up. But all that's wrong. I mean I wasn't perfect or an angel but I tried my best. I didn't cheat on anyone I actually hated breaking up with people and most of the time let them dump me. I wasn't that mean girl from the 90's movies that owned the high school and had little minions. I was nice to everyone until they weren't nice to me, I tried to be friends with anyone, never set out to hurt people.

I died because like most other people I believed that bad things happen to _other_ people not me or my family. Before this I think the worst thing that happen to us was my moms car wreck where she sprang her wrist or grandpa passing away. I never stopped and said I'm gonna die shortly after I turn eighteen, never graduate, get married, or have children because of decisions that someone else made. Just like Krista never thought she would be kidnapped, tortured, and never given the chance to really live life simply because it doesn't happen to you but other people.

So when they said be careful I thought oh I'll be fine if anyone ever tried to take me I would beat the hell out of them. I was captain of my high schools cheer leading team, played volleyball, and even soccer. I was sure I could fight someone off.

And now begins my story. We'll start off a few weeks before my birthday.

* * *

**May 1998**

My mom, step dad, little sister, and myself are eating breakfast before we leave for school. My little sister finished and left the table to go get dressed. Without little ears or her questions they begin to talk about Krista.

"Have they found anything new?" My mother asked my father who was pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"No nothing yet. But I'm sure something will come up." He sits back down and pats my mothers hand.

"I hope so I can't help but feel terrible for her mother and father. I just cannot imagine how awful that would be to go through that."

I stand up from the table and hug my mother before kissing her on the cheek, "I better leave there's a meeting for cheer this morning."

She kisses me back before telling me to be careful and if I need anything call. I walk into the garage and start my car. A brand new Jeep as an early birthday present I'd only had it a week and still just seeing it made my heart race and put a smile on my face. I drove to school just like every other morning and walked to the gym building where we were going to have a cheer meeting that morning. With that over and school about to start I meet up with my boyfriend at the time Christian.

"How'd the meeting go?" He'd asked me pulling me into his arms.

We'd started dating earlier that year after homecoming. My other boyfriend, Ethan, had gone to California for college and it was my first time in high school where I was completely single. Ethan and I had been on and off since my freshman year and his junior year. I would credit him with being my first love but Christian I think was my soul mate. It was always him really. We'd met in seventh grade when he moved here but didn't become friends until freshman year. He'd always told me when you lose Ethan I'll be here. Between Ethan and I dating I dated a few people and went on a couple of dates with Christian. I think that's one of the most disappointing things that I will never know if Christian was the one I should have spent the rest of my life with.

He walked me to class before heading off to his and we went about our daily routine. After school we went to eat and then he went home and so did I. This continued for the next two weeks until June first the last day of school. So began the summer of 98'.

**June 1998**

My birthday came and went. We had a small party for my family and then my friend Kate and I planned a birthday party for my friends from school. My parents were going out of town that weekend and said that if I kept it under control and clean up after I could have a party. Kate handled inviting everyone, Christian was in charge of getting the alcohol, and I was to sit back and relax. When the night came I was extremely excited. Almost everyone we invited showed up and things were going well. At nearly twelve the doorbell rang and being the birthday girl I went to answer.

I pulled the door open to see Jack Hyde a man who moved down to the street back in December, "Hello Mr. Hyde. Can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if your parents are aware of what's going on tonight."

"Yes sir. It was my birthday a few days ago and I just wanted to have a birthday party with my friends. Are we being too loud?"

"No, no I just saw a lot of cars and while out back could see a lot of lights on. I wanted to be sure that everything was okay."

"Thank you sir but yes everything is fine and my parents are gonna be home tomorrow morning."

"Okay sweetie then you have a good night and happy belated birthday."

"Thank you Mr. Hyde."

He turned around to walk away but stopped short off the porch before turning back to me, "And Ana; be careful."

I paused briefly from surprise, "Uh I will Mr. Hyde. Have a great night." I shut the door as fast as I could. I remember an odd feeling coming over me. I'd only spoken to him a couple of times and went with my parents one time to take him a pie. But when I got inside I found that Kate wanted me to take some birthday shots and continue celebrating so I put the odd encounter behind me.

The party came to an end around two or three and Kate, Christian, and I began to clean up a little bit. We stayed up till around five cleaning up what we could that night then fell asleep. We woke up the next morning at nine ready to clean again before my parents got home at twelve. The house was spotless when they came back.

"How was last night?" My mom asked after settling in.

"It was good. Mr. Hyde came over."

She turns around to look at me, "Why did he come over?"

"He said he wanted to make sure that everything was okay and that you guys knew I was having the party."

"He's an odd man. Wouldn't you say so Jeff?"

My step-dad chimes in, "He's definitely out there."

"I could tell. As he was leaving he turned around and said Ana be careful."

"I wonder what he meant by that."

"I don't know it kinda freaked me out."

"I'm sure he just meant with the party. Parties can get crazy." Jeff said before going upstairs.

My mom pats my back, "I wouldn't worry about it sweetie. I just think he just doesn't know how to communicate with people well."

With that we dropped the conversation and it was never brought back up. The rest of June goes without a hitch. Nothing odd happening or anything too exciting either. Kate and her parents left for the beach and her brother Ethan and my ex came for the rest of summer from college.

Now you're probably sitting there thinking if everything is so peachy then why aren't you alive. Slow down, slow down. We're getting there. You may not think that things like this matter but trust me; they do in the big picture.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and be sure to let me know you're thoughts! This is the first story like this that I've written so feed back would be greatly appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

The day I went missing was like every other day had been that summer. I woke up two hours later than I would have for school, showered, did my hair, and went to eat breakfast by myself. My mom was in the laundry room off the side of the kitchen, my little sister in the living room watching cartoons, and Jeff was at work.

"What are your plans today Ana?" My mom asked while I made my toast.

"I think Christian and I are hanging out and I'm probably gonna have dinner with him and his family."

"Well that will be nice. When does Katie get back?" My mom always called Kate, Katie and she still does to this day.

"A week before school starts."

"That's a long vacation but I'm sure her poor father needs it that man works everyday I swear. Isn't Ethan in town?"

"Yes."

"Have you two spoke?"

"Briefly."

"I thought you guys broke up on good terms?" My mom was always concerned that I never burned bridges but instead built fences at each end in case I needed back.

"We did mom, we were friendly, but it was just awkward I guess."

My mom rubbed my back lightly, "Well sweetie to be honest I never understood why you two broke up in the first place. It was like one day things were great and the next you said you weren't together."

I let out a huge sigh, "I've told you mom we both agreed to break up before he left for college. That way he could enjoy college without ties back here and I could see what it was like on my own."

My mom threw her hands up in a surrender fashion, "Okay, okay I understand. And you and Christian are obviously happy."

We left the conversation at that and then I went upstairs to put on make-up and get dressed. Want some more life advice from the dead girl? Never treat you parents badly because at the end of the day you're their child and they love you a lot more than anything else in the world. I don't think that we realize in everyday life how important people around us really are. See you know things when you're gone; things from before, during, and after your own life. Looking back there's a lot of things that I would take back if ever given the chance.

When my make-up was done I slipped into a pair of my favorite high wasted shorts and a lose fitted crop top with a pair of black converse. By this point it was around noon and I was to meet Christian at his house. After I got there we made plans to go get burgers and run to the mall.

"Can I ask you something?" Christian asked while I looked at a pair of jeans.

"Sure."

"What happen last spring break?"

I turned around to look at him confused, "What do you mean? That's kinda vague."

He wrapped his hands around my waist, "You came back different. Something, I can't pin-point what exactly, but something isn't the same."

"Nothing happen baby. I guess it just kinda opened my eyes that things had really changed between Ethan and I."

He dropped the conversation, I guess not wanting to push it, or to upset me and ruin the day. We carried on shopping, picking out different things I wanted to get before school, and things I thought looked good on Christian. We left the mall, drove back to his house, and spent the rest of the time over there. At about six his mom got home from work and started on dinner. At seven we sat down to eat and by eight we'd finished.

"I better head home. I'll call you tomorrow." He walked me to my car like he always does. I leaned up to kiss him goodbye. I would not call him the next day and this would be the last time I would see or kiss him.

**9:30 p.m**

By this time my mom is nervously watching the news while looking at the clock every other chance. Jeff has repeatedly told her that everything was fine and she didn't need to panic. But being a mother of course she couldn't help the feeling that was growing deep, deep down. Inside of her was a light that was saying something isn't right. She put my little sister to bed and told her to have sweet dreams. She went back down stairs and joined Jeff on the couch again.

"Jeff I'm worried."

"I know you're worried but she's eighteen years old sweetie. She's bound to do this at least once. We'll stay up until eleven and then we both need to get some sleep."

My mom agrees to this and they flip through channels while quietly watching the clock. Eleven comes and there's still no sign of me. Jeff gave my mom a sleeping pill to help her fall asleep and tells her he's sure that I'll be there when they wake up. That night my mom had awful nightmares but the sleeping pill wouldn't allow her to wake up early. The next morning Jeff wakes up his usual time and while walking down the hall pays no mind to my shut bedroom door as I always slept with the door shut. He made his way to the kitchen and begins to make breakfast. At nine thirty my little sister wakes up eager to get breakfast and at ten my mom begins to wake. As soon as she's more than half way conscious she is up and haling ass to my bedroom.

"Jeff!" Bloody murder is a good way to explain it. It echoed through our entire house and my sister's eyes became wide and fearful to which Jeff said everything is fine you stay here.

He jogged up the stairs only to find my mother in the floor of my door way, "She's not here." Was all he could make out of her loud sobbing and mumbled sentences.

Jeff looked into my room to check that she hadn't somehow missed me being in there, "Okay I'll go call Frank."

Frank was a good friend of Jeff's' who worked at the police station. That phone call would turn out to be practically pointless. You'll have to call back tomorrow when it's been forty eight hours. Breaking the news to my mom was harder than anything. She propelled herself to my bed grabbing onto anything that reminded her of me. At this point with nothing left she hoped that maybe I had stayed at Christians' house.

"Grey residence."

"Grace hello this is Carla. I hate to call so early but Ana didn't come home last night. Did she stay over there?"

"No Carla I'm sorry she didn't. I think she left our house around eight o'clock after we ate dinner."

This did nothing to help my poor mother. If anything it probably just broke her more. She couldn't help but feel like she isn't the first person to feel this way. She'd started to feel like she had imagined Krista's mother had felt months before. Knowing Kate was out of town she knew calling them was probably pointless but she still called the house in hopes that maybe Ethan would answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Ethan? This is Mrs. Steele."

"Oh hello Mrs. Steele."

"I'm sorry to call so early but you haven't seen Ana have you?"

"Uh, no, no ma'am I haven't. Is everything okay?"

"Well no not really. She didn't come home last night so we're starting to get a bit worried."

She went on to explain that I had left Christians' house at eight and hadn't been heard from since then. He told her if she needed anything to call and not worry about what time it was. The rest of the day they both sat around by the phone. Ethan and my mom both are having similar feelings. Ethan worried that he might not get another chance to get the love of his life back. My mom now worried that her little girl, first born, was not going to be coming home ever again. And both of them were right. Eleven p.m came and went and twenty four hours was marked. Mom tossed and turned all night and Ethan stayed up sitting by the phone hoping that either my mom or I would call. He hadn't given up hope that I would come back, that I would call or come over one day, and say Ethan I still love you and I want us back. But I didn't want that. I had long moved on and too much had happen to change that.

The next morning when Jeff went to my room only to find it empty again he called Frank. At that point I was marked officially as a missing person. Shortly after hanging up with Frank, Ethan called and upon hearing I still had not been heard from he decided that he would go looking. It was help that neither mom nor dad would turn down. Frank asked that both mom and dad come down to the station to get statements made to try and find a time line.

This started the first round of questioning with many more sure to follow. Mom and Jeff were cleared after just this first time. After finding out the last place I'd been known to be they called in Christian and his family. They all agreed I'd been there since earlier that afternoon, ate dinner, and left at about eight. Then it was a dead end. With nothing left they asked if anyone else had seen me after this to please come forward. Within a day or two a young lady, probably mid-twenties, called and said she'd seen me.

"You believe that you saw Ms. Steele sometime after eight that night?"

"Yes sir. I'm sure I did. She came into the store I work at, bought a few things, and left."

"Did she leave with anyone?"

"No sir. She came in and left by herself."

"Is there any video system at your work ma'am?"

"Yes we have a really high tech one."

"If you could write down your bosses information for me that would be greatly appreciated."

The woman left a phone number and was about to become the police stations favorite person. Her manager willingly gave them the video tape of that day and they now knew I had been well and alive after eight o'clock. After watching the video they saw me enter the store at around eight twenty pm and leave the store at about nine. They then went through and watched to see if anyone had followed me around, spoke to me, anything that seemed off pretty much. That turned up nothing. They now had a better time line for when I really was last seen. The problem? Well the video camera showed me walking outside and little bit through the parking lot but I'd decided to park far back that night for fear of carts or someone hitting it with their car door. So this left two options; I was grabbed by someone while walking through the parking lot or I left a live and something happen afterwards. My decisions of that day was making their jobs a little on the difficult side.

While all this was happening Ethan drove around like crazy hoping to find anything that might lead to me. The first day turned up nothing and the same with the few days to follow. But almost a week after I went missing while riding through some old back roads he found it; my car. He immediately called the police who were out there in no time. It was identified as mine by both the tag on the back, I was so happy it was registered to me, and my purse that was sitting just as I'd left it in the back. While inspecting they realized I had a flat tire but not just a flat tire a cut tire. They were now sure this was no accident. The next two days they searched all around my car and turned up nothing.

At this point I'd been missing two weeks and my mom was a complete wreck. My little sister couldn't understand why I hadn't come home in so long or where I was. It's not easy to tell an almost eight year old what was really going on. My real father had been called from New York where he was living and was staying in a hotel not too far away from the police station. My mom hadn't left bed any if it wasn't to go to the police station, Jeff had been given a leave of absence with pay to try an spend all his time on this, and my dad was trying his hardest to remain calm. All the while they'd go on TV and beg the person responsible to please let me go and offering more money than I had ever seen before. But no calls came, no new information, and they were running out of options. The saddest part was that they were making such a big effort to bring me home, praying every night for a safe return, and I was already gone.

I'd been dead shortly into week two of my abduction. Which if you knew everything that was happening, and you don't just yet, it was probably best that I was. Of course that meant that while my mother spent a majority of her day begging God to bring me home, offering herself, anything, and everything she could it was all in vain.

Dying is not what they make it out to be. I saw no white light, no tunnel, and no shiny gate with someone taking names to see if you made the cut. The first thing I remember was a feeling like waves rolling over my entire body, like water washing me clean inside and out, and then this peacefulness that I had never felt while alive. When you're dead it's kind of hard to really feel emotions it has to be strong, very intense to really feel it. Oh and no one really explains to you what is happening you just kind of figure out day by day. I guess I kind of expected someone to say "this is how this works" and "this is how we do things here" but no one does. No pamphlet either. I have met a few people though. One man died from a heart attack, one little girl swimming, and one girl around my age who died almost just like me but years before. I'll get to her a little bit later though. I've never seen Krista even though I've thought really hard to try to. I don't really know where she ever went maybe there are different parts that I've just never seen.

The police began to look into my car searching for finger prints or hair but it had been scrubbed clean and vacuumed out. It actually was cleaner than it was when I was alive. They now knew whoever did this it wasn't the first time they seemed to know about how to clean up all traces of themselves. But with no leads there wasn't much they could do but wait. And they wouldn't have to wait much longer.

Just a few days later a group of friends out hiking in some woods about fifty miles away from where my car was found saw something odd. They called the police after believing they could see someone's foot in some bushes. The police came first and after moving the bush realized it was a body but whose was still a mystery. It was obvious that whoever it was had been dead a while and would need testing to confirm but the cops had a feeling they already knew.

"Mrs. Steele I need you to come up to the station for me."

"Have you found her?"

"It will be best that you come up here with you husband and Ana's father."

My mom gathered Jeff, sent my sister to my grandmothers, and told my dad to meet them at the station. After arriving at the station they were pulled a side and sat down. This is where things get kind of hard.

"Carla, I'm sorry but-"At this point my mother's chest had that aching feeling and the tears were building in her eyes. She took Jeff's hand and prepared for the worst, "We found her. And it's not like we'd hoped."

He went on to explain that some hikers saw something odd while looking around and it was a body. After the body was brought in and examined they called for dental records. The news had come back bad. That body in the woods, shoved under a bush, and left to just wither away was in fact me. Of course they couldn't tell mom everything that had happen to me before I died, she probably would've had a heart ache right on the spot.

And this is where the story gets really interesting. Let's see if you can figure out who it really was.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know your thoughts! I'd love to hear. Also just going to throw this out there this is no way meant to insult anyone's beliefs as to the afterlife so I hope that no one is feeling insulted or angry.**


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no that can't be her." Denial is always first from just about everyone. This one though, watching from an outside perceptive hurt a lot. Sitting in a dim lit room in the back of the police station I watched Christian cry for the second time. The first being the day his grandfather passed away.

This led to accusing the tests of being wrong, a sick joke, and finally the moment it really set in. He placed his head into his palms and began to cry softly with loud gasps for breath in between. They promised to find the person who did it and put them away for a long, long time. But if it was that easy more murders would be solved in no time. It's not like those shows on TV where they find the murderer in a couple of days. It would be almost two years before the person who killed me was put behind bars.

Next was breaking the news to Julia, my sister, who was not even eight yet. She'd been asking questions since the day I was announced missing. And wondering why suddenly so many people were worried about me. She didn't get it immediately, not even a year or two later, and of course it changed a lot in her life too. She became that girl whose sister had disappeared, the girl that was found dead in the bush, and the one that's killer still hadn't been found. I don't blame her for those feelings she use to feel. Not really hate but still anger. She'd come home from school in tears because another kid asked about me and despite moms attempts to make her feel better nothing worked. She'd go up into her room and cry and scream into a pillow about me. Why couldn't I have been smarter, ran, called for help, fought back. It hurt but I knew she didn't mean it because afterward a flood of regret and sadness would wash over her and she'd cry some more. This time sad because all those big sister things I should have been there for I wasn't. Taking her shopping, doing her hair for school, teaching her how to braid and put on makeup, her eighth grade dance, her first day of high school, or her wedding. Things I should have been there for, really been there for, and things that were ripped away from me without a chance.

Kate was next to tell, unable to get in touch with them Ethan was left to wait until they came home. The morning they arrived back Ethan couldn't find a thing to say the car ride home but when Kate got home and said she couldn't wait to see me he had nothing left he could do. You need to sit down Kate he'd said before taking a deep breath in part to prepare for what was coming out and the vomit that he was fighting down. You can't see Ana, Katie. When a confused look came across her face he knew he needed to get it out but he had to sit down himself. In one rushed sentence he blurted out Ana's gone, she's gone Kate, and she's not coming back. He closed his eyes a trail of tears ran down his cheeks, at that point Kate and her parents were staring weighting for answers. He shook his head as if in disbelief, someone took her Katie and they killed her. That day I saw a look I'd never seen before on her face, not when she'd twisted her ankle, or the day the boy she lost her virginity to changed his mind. A look that you just can't forget.

The day of my funeral the entire town came to put me six feet in the ground under a pretty, full bloom tree, with "Daughter, sister, friend, and a life taken too soon" written on the stone. My mom, Jeff, Julia, my dad, Kate, and Christian stood hand in hand while a man I'd never met before read bible verses and talked about how heaven gained a new angel. My mom cried the whole time, Jeff and my dad both with locked jaws and clinched fists, and Kate sobbing into Christian. A few people spoke and many left flowers and cards. They put a cross where my body was found too with "In memory of Ana Steele" carved into the smooth stone. Someone else was there too, standing in the far back of the crowd of black clothing, a bouquet of white roses, and a stone cold look unnoticed.

The detectives were there too but this time they had two men from the FBI who had been assigned to look into my case as well as Krista's. I was becoming a pretty big deal. I was on the news almost every night and day reminding people that an eighteen year old girl, who could be your daughter, was taken and brutally murdered. The FBI came to help the local police to try to catch who did this. At this point they weren't completely sure that Krista and I were connected in anyway. They had no signs of us knowing each other in real life, because we didn't, but we had a connection in death. Some of the same things that had been done to Krista had been done to me. They just had to prove that it wasn't a copycat someone taking advantage of the previous crime.

**Interviews**

With two new men on the case they had to go through all the notes and papers done by local police as well as make their own. Anyone that had previously been questioned would be re-questioned and people that the police originally hadn't would be. This began with those closest to me.

**Carla Steele interview one**

"Mrs. Steele I know that you've been questioned before, numerous times, but with us just coming on board we have to re-question everyone. It's not easy, I know, but it is important. First I want to introduce myself, I'm detective Boman and this is detective Ashly." They were trying their hardest to make it as easy as possible on my mom really. She nodded and shook their hands politely.

"Now it's been a month and two days since you last saw your daughter. I need you to think back to July seventeenth. Just close your eyes and try to picture that day. Don't think too hard or force it just let it happen naturally. You'd be surprised how much your mind puts away and in the moment of being so worried you pushed aside. I need you to think if she said anything odd that day."

My mom sat with her eyes closed for a little while, "We were talking about her ex-boyfriend and she got very upset when I pushed it."

"Was it like Ana to do that?"

"No, not normally."

"What is this boy's name?"

"Ethan Kavanaugh."

"What do you know about their break-up? Was it a bad break-up specifically?"

"No not really. Ana said they'd decided to take a break when we went to start college so that he could really experience college and she could see what it was like alone."

"Was Ethan ever violent with Ana?"

My mom let out a sign and said something I had no idea she even knew about, "Not that I knew of. I mean she never had bruises and always seemed very happy with him. But one day while they were on the phone I picked it up and happen to hear a bit of what he was saying and it just didn't sound like Ethan."

"What was he saying?"

"He was saying does he know did you tell him because I swear if you did I will be up there tomorrow and it will be ugly."

"What was he talking about?"

"I have no idea. I hung up and later asked if she was okay and she said she was fine."

"When exactly did this happen?"

"I can't remember exactly but I know it was sometime after springbreak of this year."

"So around April?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything else about that day that seemed off?"

"No, to be honest detective, we hardly spoke that day."

**Jeff Steele investigation 1**

"Had your step-daughter told you about anyone threating her?"

"No she didn't every say anything about that."

"Did anyone call the house often asking for Ana? Particularly any males."

"There were a few boys who would call every now and then but nothing I thought I should be concerned about."

"Any boys at school maybe made her feel uncomfortable. "

"Not that me or her mother were ever made aware of."

"Did she talk to you a lot?"

"Not as much as I would have liked."

"When did you first meet Ana? How old was she?"

"I met her when she was five."

"And how old was she when you married her mother and then adopted her?"

"She was seven for both."

"Why did you decide to adopt her?"

"I loved her like a daughter detective. And I wanted her to have a father but at that time Ray was not being a father."

"When you say Ray you mean Ray Wilks correct?"

"Yes Ray Wilks."

"Where was he at this time in her life?"

"He was off riding around America doing God knows what. Would call every now and then say he'd come around but he didn't."

"When did he really start to come around then?"

"I think when she was around twelve he and Carla worked out some visitation agreements during the summers."

"Did Ana ever say anything about him? Or did he ever make her uncomfortable?"

"Do you mean like touch her or anything like that? Because Ray may not be the best father but he's not that kind of man. He just doesn't have that fatherly instinct."

**Ray Wilks interview 1**

"When was the last time you saw your daughter Mr. Wilks."

"I saw her Christmas briefly."

"Did you talk to her often?"

"Not really. We weren't as close as I would have liked."

"When was the last time she came to visit you?"

"When she was fourteen. At that point she said that she didn't want to come stay anymore."

"When did you see her after that?"

"Normally once for Christmas, her birthday, and before school started to go back to school shopping."

* * *

"_Sweet heart watching em' will only make it worse for you." A girl with long curly blond hair comes beside me and rests a hand on my shoulder._

_ "What am I supposed to do? They aren't getting any closer this way. Their just wasting time."_

_She shakes her head, "I know how you feel girl. I really do. But watching em' run around, chasing their tails, isn't gonna help."_

_ "There isn't anything I can do?"_

"_Nope. That's the way it works. We have the answers but we have to sit back and wait till they find them. My name is Casey. What's yours?"_

_ "Ana."_

"_What happen to you?"_

_ "Well…"_


	4. Chapter 4

The day we left for the University of California we were elated. We blared NSync, Back Street Boys, and of course Britney Spears the entire drive. And speeding of course. Looking back though I don't know why we were so excited. I know Kate wanted to see about the college, primarily the boys at the college, and of course spend some time with Ethan. And for me? Well I think it was really a test for Ethan and I that neither of us were prepared for. Despite being in each other's lives for so long what was coming would hit us like a train. We stopped along the way to get gas and pile up on snacks assuming, correctly, that Ethan didn't really keep groceries. We playfully flirted with the cute guy behind the register of the Hot Spot and continued along our way.

We arrived at Ethan's frat house and we were practically drooling. Guys everywhere, over there playing football, on the other side drinking from a keg, or practicing there beer pong. But even with all those guys around when Ethan came to the car my heart skipped a few beats. All our memories flooding into my mind like a wave in the ocean when your back is turned. Kate found a way to distract herself leaving me standing by my old Honda for Ethan to hug. That first touch I really contemplated trying again. I mean we'd agreed to take a break, I told myself, and we have. But I hit the brakes quick and told myself remember Ana you wanted change and Ethan isn't it.

To make myself feel a little better though I did say that if this weekend went well that we could talk about trying. That would come back to bite me in my high wasted shorts. Everything went great that first night. We hung out at their house, Ethan gave up his room, and other than a few flirty jokes here and there he did a good job as remaining friends. The next night we were going to a party before most of the people left campus for their spring break. It's gonna be a great party girls, Ethan said, tons of booze stuff you've never even heard of. Then we'd leave for home Sunday afternoon after we dealt with our hangovers. That night would completely change all our lives.

* * *

"What was your relationship with Ana Steele like Ethan?"

"I thought it was great and as far as Ana ever made it known she felt the same. She never voiced being unhappy."

"Then why the break up?"

"Ana said she felt like if I went to college with a girlfriend I wouldn't get to completely experience it and she wanted to see what high school was like single."

"Did it end on good terms?"

"Yes. We said we would remain friends and the possibility that we would get back together."

"How did you feel when Ana began to date Christian Grey?"

"Sad. I was sad. But I wanted her to be happy. I did hope of course that Ana would end up leaving him but from what she told me he was the one."

"Were you jealous?"

"Of course detective. That girl was, is, the love of my life. I've loved her since middle school. But sometimes the love of your life and your soul mate aren't the same people."

"I understand. Where were you the night Ana went missing?"

"My house."

"Was anyone there with you?"

"No. I was just spending my time by myself."

"So no one to confirm that?"

"Not in person. But I did talk to a few friends and Katie that night."

"Ana's mother said that she and Kate came to see you during spring break. Did anything interesting happen that weekend?

"Not really no."

Now even though technically he is lying, Ethan isn't trying to do any harm. He just pushed what happen that night so far from his head that he doesn't even realize that he's done it. Of course the truth can't be hidden for very long and would come out. And boy when it did, well we'll just call it a snowball effect that would change a lot of things.

**Katie Kavanagh Interview 1**

"I know this isn't easy for you either Kate but you could be very helpful with our investigation."

"Yeah. Anything I can do to help you."

"Did anyone ever threaten Ana?"

"No, everyone loved Ana. It was like she had this magnetic field around her. You couldn't help but like Ana."

"Any guys ever freak Ana out? Maybe come on too strong?"

"There were a few here and there. But I don't think they meant any harm. She was pretty detective, guys would flirt and make remarks a lot."

"Okay Kate. I hate to ask you but do you think that Ethan could ever hurt Ana?"

"No sir. I don't think he ever would. He's just not that kind of guy."

"Could you tell us about last spring break?"

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Well we heard from Christian that it seemed like Ana was different after that. And Carla said that she heard some odd conversations after that but never asked much about it. Would you know why she might have changed?"

Kate took in a deep, deep breath, "I can think of a reason. Yes."

"Can you tell us?"

This was hard for Kate, she secretly blamed herself for it, and since I passed had even wished it had been her instead. But I'm sure you're dying to know what happen. Puns. The dead girl has puns.

Friday night we watched movies, ate popcorn, drank a little bit, and just had fun. We didn't want to do much from driving and Ethan agreed this would be good after not seeing each other since Christmas. Saturday though we were preparing for this epic "going away" party. We woke up at ten, showered, blow dried our hair, straightened it, and teased it to high heaven. Then caked on our makeup for the perfect night. And dressed in our cutest clothes. A tight black dress and black wedges for me and a pink skirt and black crop top on Kate. We looked great and were so pumped for our first college party.

"Everything was going really good. Ethan and Ana were getting along good so it seemed to me at least. We'd had a good night Friday but Saturday we were going to go out."

"Out where?" The detective asks trying to gather as much information as possible.

"A frat party a few houses down. Well we woke up Saturday, got ready, and left for the party. We were having a good time, we were drinking some, and dancing just trying to enjoy the night really. We'd probably been there three and a half hours when I noticed that Ana wasn't anywhere around. I didn't know if maybe she'd gone to the bathroom or outside so I didn't think too much of it I guess. Then the night got later and later but still no sign of Ana anywhere. Ethan and I looked around as best as we could before we left but there was no sign of her so we went back to his house."

"What did you think she was doing?"

"I thought maybe she'd met a guy. I mean Ana was active, like ya know, so I thought I'd leave her alone to have her fun."

"She was with Christian correct?"

"Yes. I'm her best friend though so I would stick up for her no matter what. Anyways the next morning when I woke up she still wasn't back, I was worried, but Ethan was sure she was fine. He said girls did this all the time in college and she'd be okay. He got up and got in the shower and while he was in the shower I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, it was Ana in a guy's arms, and it was clear she was not okay. Her dress was completely messed up, black streaks down her face, her eyes red and puffy, and she still acted messed up. He brought her in and I called for Ethan and that's when we finally got her to tell us."

While Kate and I danced a cute guy came up, I think named Michael, and asked if I would dance with him. I did. Somewhere along the way he offered me a drink and I took it. Again living in this little bubble of 'nothing bad will ever happen to me'. I drank it and the next drink he gave me. A few songs later things began to get fuzzy, the music sounded different, and people seemed to be moving differently. A few more and the drugs I had unknowingly taken were in full effect.

At this point I hear him say let's go upstairs and as much as I tried I couldn't correctly form sentences. I heard what sounded like baby talk coming from my lips and I knew I was screwed. I just didn't know how badly. He led me up the stairs and to a room to the far, far back. Then two more guys, who I will admit, were both attractive came in. I had a gut feeling about what was coming and I was completely correct.

While they laughed and drank more beer they all took their turn raping me. Each cheering on one another and making it seem almost like a sporting event. Like I was just some piece of meat and all the while tears ran down my face and I wanted so badly to scream out for Ethan. And I tried believe me, I tried. But the music from down stairs was just too loud and I was too drugged up to even find a decent volume.

I couldn't really tell how long this had been happening but eventually I just passed out. Maybe I should thank the drugs for that or maybe I should thank God. Guess it just depends on your views. When I woke up they were gone, along with most of the people in the house, and it was obviously morning. I left the house, carrying my heels, crying the whole walk to Ethan's frat house. I was in pain everywhere, just walking hurt, but then on top of that the sun in my eyes, and noises. It was too much. A guy I'd met the day before helped carry me to Ethan's room and to the bed.

"She'd been raped. She cried and cried and I cried and Ethan paced the floors, hitting things, just so mad. The guy who helped her said we needed to call the cops but Ana screamed no over and over. She said she wouldn't press charges and wanted to take a shower. I begged her detective I really did but she said she was worried that if Christian found out he would leave her. She said no one would believe her or care because she'd been drinking."

"She took a shower for two straight hours. When she got out I was waiting to try and help her. There were bruises all along her legs and inner thighs, and the rest of her skin irritated from scrubbing so hard. Any evidence was gone and she insisted we leave. Ethan stayed though. He wanted to try and find the guys but she couldn't describe anything about them or wouldn't. I took her home and she made me swear not to tell that it happened. Ethan too."

"Did she blame Ethan?"

"If she did she didn't say anything to me. After that day she never spoke to me about it again."

Of course this did nothing to help Ethan. He was already my ex, happen to be in town, and now this came out. It wasn't looking good. They called Ethan back into the station and began to question him over and over about that weekend. Going into detail about all their theories on why he'd killed me. I'll get to those later on though. For now let's skip to the hell that broke loose in the police station.

While trying to get Christian out of the police station, and from seeing Ethan, after telling him what had happen a new cop had led him down the wrong hall way and straight to him.

"Why would you let that happen to her Ethan?! How could you! She trusted you to protect her and you let that happen!" The cops struggled to keep Christian away from Ethan. Christian pulling away from them with more force than I'd ever seen him use. He wanted to hurt him like those guys had hurt me. They'd told Christian they believed that I had decided to come forward about the rape and Ethan got scared. They claimed that Ethan was worried he would get in trouble for allowing them to go to the party and for covering it up. Now this may have seemed like a good answer to them at the time. But they would soon find what would become another 'motive' for my murder and in turn another suspect all together.

* * *

**Let me know what you guys are currently thinking! I'd love to hear and hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

It had been five months since I disappears and four since I died. Julia had come back to the house the month before and mom was trying very hard to keep everything together for her sake. She decorated for Christmas just like every other year, every Friday they would put a Christmas movie in the VHS player, and she still went Christmas shopping. The difference? They couldn't watch my favorite Christmas movie; Rudolph, I wasn't there to help make our snowman and tree shaped cookies, and while shopping there was one less person whose gifts she would get. Every morning she would wake-up, take a deep breath, and say a silent prayer in hopes that she would get through one more day just for Julia.

They were keeping a lot of information from Julia at this time in part because she was too young and it's too hard to explain to someone her age and also because if they said it out loud it was harder than keeping it in. That's the thing about parents they would rather feel like they are about to explode than make you carry that burden. Of course she heard things at school that the other kids would whisper but she carried on every day, did well in school, and well we'll get to all the later on.

Once it came out that I had been raped they began to dig a little deeper wondering if I was the only girl or if there was a connection. What they found out answered a lot of my questions. I was not the only girl, five other girls were raped that night, and they were able to expose and catch the guys responsible. On every major newspaper "University of California Rape Scandal" plastered in bold print on the front page. It turns out there was a group, around twenty guys, that had this planned. They wrote up all the different characteristics of the girls they liked and that was how they picked. I was screwed from the beginning. I had the right color hair, eyes, and dress. Kate got very lucky that night that it didn't happen to her which I'm grateful for.

They would soon find out that I being raped was just an odd, unfortunate chain of events. Another list of suspects crossed off the list and they were back to Ethan and a dead end. But interviewing him was coming up with nothing and no new information had come along. My lab results had not come in yet so there was going to something new soon that would shake things up but until then they were sitting around re-reading everything and re-tracing their steps.

Right before the fifth month of my death my grandmother came by to see my mom to check on her.

"How are you doing sweetie?" My grandmother asked while observing that my mother's hands shook while pouring a cup of tea for her.

"I'm trying as hard as I can mother. I don't want Julia to see how upset I am and this completely ruining her childhood."

"I know darling. But you have to take some time for you maybe you should talk to a professional."

"I don't have the time for that. I have to keep everything together in the house, make sure Julia is doing well in school, and help the detectives as much as I can."

"You are going to have a nervous breakdown Carla."

And she did, right there in the kitchen over her cup of tea. Luckily my grandmother was there and helped her pull the pieces back together again. My mom promised to consider seeing someone to talk to, maybe get some nerve and anxiety medication. At the end of the night while Jeff took care of Julia she took a hot bath and broke again. Sometimes tears make things a little better.

Jeff was holding everything in. Things he didn't even share with my mom. Things he wouldn't dare to share with my mother. You see I knew things about Jeff that he couldn't help but worry about coming out. His every thought at this point in time was to make sure that his tracks were covered. And they were for the time being but eventually the truth always comes out.

December seventeenth, nineteen-ninety eight my family and friends woke up to snow. Kate and Christian couldn't help but think it was odd how it snowed on the fifth month exactly considering how much I hated snow. I didn't really have anything to do with it because I hadn't quite figured out how to do things like that yet but I was getting close to accidently finding out. Eight inches of snow by six a.m. and a foot by noon. Julia and Jeff went out to play in the snow while my mother sat curled up on the couch with a cup of coffee. She watched through the large window in our front room while they made a snowman and couldn't help but think back to the year before. Julia begged me to go out with her and play I finally gave in. I regretted it as soon as I stepped out into the white hell. I fell on concrete after slipping on a nearly invisible piece of ice. I obviously had wonderful luck.

School was closed and by the time the snow cleared it was Christmas break. Mom never let on that she was upset in front of Julia and on Christmas she woke up to more gifts than she'd ever had before. This was because my mom had gone crazy while shopping taking her sadness out on her wallet. Julia was so happy that for that day and the next few she completely forgot what happen to me. My grandmother came over for the day to be with mom and Julia and by the end of the night my mom was beyond tired.

That was the first night I was able to be in her dreams. I didn't know exactly how I did it. All day I was so jealous and sad that I couldn't be with her and the family and then all of a sudden there we were. Sitting at a little table by a carousel we use to go to when I was little. There were kids on the little animals, spinning around in circles while my mother sat at just stared at me.

"I haven't seen you. In five months not in a single dream." The tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry mom. We don't have very long."

She nodded, "Your right. I'm just so happy to see you, it's been so long. It feels like forever."

"You have to focus mom. Listen to me, things are about to come out; about me, our family, and decisions that I've made."

"What do you mean sweetie?" She placed her hand on mine like she always did when she was worried.

"There is going to be new information when my results come back from the lab. You can't listen to all the detectives' theories. You can't. You're going to figure this out mom even if I have to try as hard as I can to help you."

"What theories do you mean?"

"All this oh "you killed her because this and that" don't listen to it. You need to see through all of that. I promise when you do you'll start piecing everything together."

Things began to get blurry, fading away, and then we were somewhere else. Another memory but this time one of mom's favorites. We were seated on a cliff looking over the beach, a cloudy day, and the waves a dark blue. To the right of us is a young couple and a little girl with long blonde curls. That little girl was me. I remember sitting there staring at myself thinking how crazy it is that I use to think the whole world was open for me but instead I found a locked door and windows nailed shut. This was one of the few times that my dad was actually around. I was probably three maybe four. They had decided to try again to see if it could work it out. It didn't just like all the other times.

"Are you, in-"

"Heaven?" I interrupted her.

"Yes." Her eyes had the tears building back up.

"Yeah mom, I am. But that's not why I'm here. And I don't really know how I got here or how to get back so you have to listen to me."

"I am sweetie I promis-"Her voice cut short and then things were getting blurry again. This time something thing was waking her up.

I found myself back in that damned place. My mom woke up with an odd feeling of relief. While I on the other hand cried for the first time since I'd passed. I had now been ripped from my mother for the second time and the wall I had worked hard to build finally broke. I sat and poured my heart out to Casey, telling her everything about everyone in my life. And in a way it did help. Casey in turn sat and listened to every word and sob.

* * *

Christmas turned into New Years and that turned into Valentine's Day. It was a few days before when some new breaking information would come. The detectives had been asking Kate if she knew anything else. She'd told them everything she knew or so she thought. While in school one day something new hit her and she asked to go to the detectives.

"Katie what's so important?"

"I remembered something. Something Ana had told me months before all this happen. I hadn't really thought about it but today it hit me. And I thought well if that's what happen it would make so much since."

"What Katie?"

"Months before Ana disappeared she told me she'd found out that Jeff was having an affair."

The detective's eyes grew four times bigger, "How did she know this?"

"She told me that a few days before she'd come home, she'd been feeling sick, and the nurse told her to go home a rest. Well when she got home she said there was a black SUV in the drive way and Jeff's car. She knew her mom had to drive up to her grandmothers because she was sick and was confused who was at the house. But she wanted to lay down so she went on inside. When she got in she said there were two jackets hanging on the coat rack and some shoes. She left her book bag at the door and went to go upstairs, when she got to the top of the stairs she said she could hear, um moaning."

"So he's was, possibly is, having an affair?"

"Yes." Kate began to tense up, her jaw locking, she was worried about my mom. I was too.

"Did she ever find out the woman's name?"

"Elena Lincoln. She lives in Seattle Ana told me she was thinking about going and finding her. Confronting her."

And so began the hunt for Elena Lincoln which led to the same loft I'd come to in March to confront her about being a home wrecker.

"Mrs. Lincoln we're investigating the murder of Ana Steele." The detectives said after knocking on the front door and her inviting them in.

"How does that have to do with me?"

"We know about your affair with Mr. Steele. And so did Ana. We heard she was planning on coming to your house to confront you and well now she's dead. Doesn't look to good."

Elena goes into her kitchen and fixes a tall glass of wine, her usual, "Obviously I was having an affair, yes Ana knew, and she did come to my house. Sometime in March maybe earlier April. Nearly knocked down my door and when I opened it? Wouldn't even let me talk, kept talking about how much of a whore I am and a home wrecker. I tried to talk to her, explain, something but she wasn't having it. After she'd gotten everything off her chest she turned around and left. I broke things off with Jeff after that."

"So her coming changed your mind?"

"In a way. When Jeff and I began seeing each other I had no idea that he was married, he never had a ring, never spoke of a wife or kids until months later. I'm in a very unhappy marriage and I thought nothing of another man and neither did my husband with his multitude of other women. A whore I may be but I wouldn't have killed that girl. I called Jeff so upset after she left and broke it off wanted nothing to do with him again."

"How did Jeff take that?"

"He was mad, pissed, complained for a while, and said that his step-daughter shouldn't matter. But I knew of the little girl too, because of Ana, and having another man to sit and lie to me wasn't in the books. Haven't talked to him since."

"Did you see Ana on the news? Missing girl then a dead girl. Has gotten a lot of coverage here lately."

She took a gulp of wine before she could speak, "Yes, and I wanted to call but I didn't think our affair had a difference. I didn't want to put even more strain on that poor woman. Now I'm not so sure."

"Thank you Mrs. Lincoln."

They left her apartment and started back to my little town. In the police station was a manila envelope stuffed full. My autopsy results sitting in the middle of the detectives makeshift desk. Right before my dead eyes what remained of my life was becoming a giant soap opera that I couldn't change the channel. I was forced to watch every curve ball that my unknowingly dramatic life had to throw at the detectives.


	6. autopsy report

Autopsy Report

Performed by: Dr. Milton Grenne

**Summary of Clinical History:**

Anastasia Rose Steel, female, eighteen years old, white, cause of death currently unknown. No serious past medical problems, a few medical visits for broken limbs cause by reported sports related accidents. No reports of any physical or sexual abuse. Disappeared July seventeenth, nineteen-ninety eight was found a month later. Currently unknown exactly when death occurred which we hope to find out. Various visible injuries on external body.

**External:**

_**HEAD- **_

Hair color is a dirty blond. Long nearly thirty inches in length. Dries blood on back of scalp. Deep wound. Six inch circumference. Jagged. Possible cause of death. Happen pre-mortem. Possibly caused by hammer or a large rock. No other injuries to head.

_**NECK- **_

Slightly red, irritated marks wrapping around her entire neck. Matching those that would be caused more likely by rope. Very small holes in various spots along her neck. The size of a pin needle.

_**Arms- **_

Numerous, long, jagged slices along the arms. Broken wrist. Similar faint, red, irritated circles along both wrists again similar to those of a prolong rope burn. Broken elbows though going in the opposite direction. Possibly caused by her arms begin tied behind her back for prolong periods. Shoulders also dislocated, again probably from prolonged position. Some settling along the arms that were post-mortem.

_**CHEST/STOMACH-**_

Many bruises around both breasts. Pre-mortem. Again small pin size holes along breast. Various small cuts along underside of both breasts. Bruises along both ribs, multiple broken ribs on left and right. Various small cuts along stomach. Various bruises post-mortem.

_**LEGS/FEET-**_

Bruises from the hip bones to the ankles on both legs. Pre-mortem. Both knee-caps are shattered following the pattern of possibly a bat or again a hammer. Same irritated, red marks along ankles and ever on her lower thighs and calves. Small, pin size holes along bottoms of feet and toes. Several toes are broken. Settling and bruising post-mortem along legs also.

_**GENITALS- **_

Bruising along out of genitals and inner thighs. Small, pin size hole in various places along her genitals. Outside of vagina is slightly torn, very irritated. Dried blood along the inside of vagina. Cervix is very red, irritated, also swollen.

**Internal:**

_**STOMACH:**_

Stomach contents are very low. Had been eating minimal food, surviving mostly on water, and milk. No poisons or anything not normal.

_**LUNGS: **_

Bruising on inside of lungs. This is caused by what is known as dry drowning. Probably caused by a torture technique called water boarding. No other problems with her lungs.

_**KIDNEY:**_

No damage to the kidney aside from slight bruising caused by the broken ribs.

_**OVARIES/UTERUS:**_

Ovaries are in normal condition. Uterus is also in normal condition. Patient was at the time of death five months pregnant. A little girl. Elven inches and one and a half pounds. Patient was probably aware as she had been getting proper care of herself and the baby as well.

**Conclusion: **

Anastasia died because of blunt force trauma to the back of her head. Though the amount of blood loss also didn't help. She had lost a lot of blood through the various injuries. The body was moved after death. Based off muscle settling, tightening, and again settling she has probably been day a matter or two or three weeks. Estimated.

_Detective Bowman,_

_I have worked for you for many years in more cases than we both could count. I am no detective, I do not catch bad men. But this one, must be caught. Based off of this poor, young girls last few days this is not the first time he has committed such horrific crimes. This man, as the severity of this crime suggest, has committed god knows how many crimes. He unknowingly committed two. A little girl, not even had the change to take her first breath, was ripped away from her family, her mother who I'm positive was petrified, and somehow dealt with all the horrible things that this person did to her to try and make sure this baby made it. And he took that away from her. Find this man Mr. Bowman before more people get hurt. _


End file.
